At present, with the construction of new generation wireless network, the number of mobile data service users increases rapidly, and the types of mobile data services required by users also increase rapidly. By using high-speed wireless access technology, the existing mobile data service system may provide abundant data services including a multimedia messaging service, a download-type service, a mail service and a streaming service, etc. However, in the current mobile network, only Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) service is defined with a corresponding WAP Gateway (WAPGW), and the gateway only supports services based on WAP 1.X and WAP 2.0, including BROWSE, PUSH and other WAP-based services such as Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS). But for non-WAP service, for example, the mail service based on Simple Mail Transport Protocol (SMTP)/Post Office Protocol Ver3 (POP3)/Interactive Mail Access Protocol (IMAP), the streaming service based on Real Time Transport Protocol (RTP)/Real Time Stream Protocol (RTSP)/Real Time Control Protocol (RTCP) and the download service based on File Transfer Protocol (FTP), etc., no corresponding gateway is defined. Thus, when a user uses the non-WAP service, no corresponding entity in the network provides a support for the control and charging. As a result, the mobile value chain cannot be well controlled and managed, thus the operator degenerates to a simple channel provider.
During the implementation of the invention, the inventors find, via researches, that: in the conventional service charging system, before using a non-WAP service, the user needs to configure Internet Protocol (IP) addresses and port numbers of service gateways corresponding to different services on the user terminal. On one hand, the user terminal must support a related configuration of the service gateway, but most of current user terminals do not support the related configuration. On the other hand, even if the user terminal supports the related configuration of the service gateway, the user still has to configure a corresponding service gateway for each service, thus it is inconvenient for the user to use the non-WAP service.